


Orgasmi mancati

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pov karim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim vuole aprirsi alla sola persona che ama, ma non è facile soprattutto perchè per lui ha deciso di non avere sfoghi sessuali liberi come faceva prima e questo lo porta ad innervosirsi...





	Orgasmi mancati

**Author's Note:**

> ancora una breve fic per la serie di Un giro su Karim. Ormai ho introdotto la storia con Karim Zenati e la serie è diventata questa. Karim che smette di farsi i giri per arrivare al cuore che ama nel profondo. Ma non è facile per lui aprirsi al solo che vuole davvero, anche se ha deciso di farlo. Vediamo se riesce a fare dei passi in avanti. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

ORGASMI MANCATI

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1f9d7fd9585c2c47047780fd817600b1/tumblr_pe7x3fUdsE1rmdmxco7_1280.jpg)

  
Un po’ sono frustrato dal non poter fare tutti i macchinari e gli esercizi che vorrei, però ne faccio altri e me ne faccio una ragione.  
Molte cose ora riesco a farle perché mi fa molto meno male il dito.   
Una cosa in particolare non riesco però ancora.   
Il problema è la sinistra, perché non è la stessa cosa mentre mi masturbo ed ormai sono preda di un sacco di orgasmi mancati.   
E con Karim che mi aiuta un sacco e che non si espone più di tanto e tutto rimane sempre fermo ad un certo punto, è un dramma. Perché gli ho promesso di non buttarmi via e di non scopare a destra e sinistra, ma a proposito di sinistra non riesco a trovare la mia valvola di sfogo appagante ed il risultato è che sta andando avanti la cosa, ma non bene come pensavo.   
Da quando non posso usare la destra per i miei orgasmi mi sento frustrato e stanno arrivando delle partite importanti perché abbiamo carenza di vittorie in squadra ed io non sono completamente lucido.   
\- Ne hai ancora per tanto? - Chiede da fuori. Io sbuffo e lascio di nuovo a metà un lavoro che definire deludente è poco. Mi lavo la mano e mi tiro su il resto dei pantaloni di tuta che pendevano.   
\- Fanculo! - Impreco in francese consapevole che mi capisce visto che è francese anche lui.  
Apro la porta di scatto e me lo ritrovo proprio qua che sta per bussare.   
\- Ci sono venti bagni in questa villa! Ti serve questo? - Rispondo sgarbato ed esasperato perché il suo viso non aiuta a calmare gli spiriti che stavo cercando proprio di sfogare.   
Karim ci rimane male.   
\- Proprio perché sei chiuso da tanto pensavo che avessi bisogno di una mano... - Mi mordo la bocca e guardo istintivamente la sua destra che gli invidio.   
Per un momento ci penso di abbassarmi i pantaloni e chiederglielo, sono così esasperato che ne avrei bisogno.   
Però poi scuoto la testa e vado oltre tornando in camera, lui ci rimane ancora peggio e mi insegue.   
\- Sei ancora a farti problemi a chiedermi aiuto? - Finchè Cora non torna lui vive con me perché deve per forza aiutarmi, come lo respingo? Come gli dico che mi crea più problemi ad un certo punto?   
\- Per questo non puoi aiutarmi, fidati... - Dico mentendo perché potrebbe eccome.   
Mi siedo sul letto cercando di mettermi le scarpe che sono annodate e mi innervosisco peggiorando il nodo, così le tiro dando conferma che sto anche peggio. Karim sospira e si mette le mani ai fianchi standomi in piedi e davanti. Oh dannazione!   
\- Mettimi alla prova... -   
Guardo disperato di lato.   
\- Karim, ti prego... -   
\- Perché è evidente che hai un sacco bisogno di qualcosa, sai che mi puoi chiedere qualunque cosa. - Da quando ho sto cazzo di dito rotto è una tragedia la situazione. So che ho deciso di sedurlo, ma questo è troppo. O forse è perfetto?  
Impazzisco un momento mentre il livello di esasperazione va alle stelle e sbotto:   
\- Devo spararmi una sega ma con la sinistra non ci riesco! - Dico alla fine tutto d’un fiato rimanendo seduto, gambe larghe, una mano appoggia dietro, l’altra è abbandonata proprio sull’inguine senza farlo apposta.   
Karim si irrigidisce sorpreso della frase e mi guarda proprio il pacco cercando di vedere se sono eccitato, in questo istante mi pare di leggere qualcosa, come se cercasse un segno o forse volesse intravedere qualcosa che desidera.   
Mi mordo il labbro e con la mano rotta vado lentamente sull’elastico e faccio per abbassare i pantaloni ed i boxer molto lentamente, sto attento ad ogni sua micro espressone e per un momento sembra che ci sia qualcosa di ipnotico nell’aria. Qualcosa di incredibilmente erotico, nessuno di noi osa fiatare né muoversi troppo, lui fissa la mia mano e la linea inguinale sempre più scoperta, poi mi rendo conto che o glielo propongo davvero o mi fermo dicendo che scherzo. Ma se mi fermo non sarà mai niente di diverso da quello che è sempre stato.  
\- Mi aiuteresti anche su questo? - Chiedo poi alla fine con voce roca. Lui inghiotte a vuoto e si morde il labbro, ora sono io ipnotizzato dalla sua bocca carnosa e scura, scura come i suoi occhi che assorbono i miei movimenti.   
Cosa faccio ora?   
Non si muove, non dice nulla. Decisioni rapide, di quelle da cui non si torna indietro poi.   
Così invece di scoprirmi, cambio mano e infilo l’altra, la sinistra, sotto agli indumenti e gli faccio capire chiaramente che mi sto masturbando. Mi strofino e basta, non faccio niente altro. E mentre lo guardo, il fatto che sia la sinistra e non la destra, la mia mano preferita, non conta più.   
Karim capisce cosa sto facendo ed è totalmente bloccato. Non si muove, non dice nulla, non fa nulla. Mi guarda. Mi assorbe. Poi noto che si eccita, perché si vede. Eccome se si vede. Non si tocca, ma dondola da un piede all’altro lentamente senza accorgersene e si vede che sta succedendo.   
Così sospiro mentre mi faccio davanti ai suoi occhi guardandolo ed immagino mentre gli prendo il cazzo in bocca e lo faccio mio.   
Alla fine l’orgasmo non lo manco, questa volta.   
Mi abbandono all’indietro godendo fino in fondo, sorpreso io per primo che sia andato a buon fine.   
Poi sfilo la mano sporca del mio piacere che Karim fissa sconvolto, è ancora immobile a fissarmi, io fisso lui. Non dico nulla, non faccio nulla.  
È la prima volta che vado così oltre, mi sono fatto una sega davanti a lui, senza scoprirmi fisicamente.   
E lui ha guardato, non si è mosso.  
Credo davvero di essere sulla strada giusta, questa volta. O forse lo sta notando ora e ha bisogno di tempo per capire che tutto questo gli piace, che io gli piaccio in questo senso.  
Quando io ho capito i miei istinti per la prima volta non è stato così facile. Ci vuole tempo e non credo lui ne sia consapevole, però ora è chiaro che si è eccitato.   
\- Beh, problema appena risolto. Forse se ho spettatori va meglio... - Cerco di scherzarci su per alleggerire la situazione, gli offro una via di fuga che lui nemmeno prende.   
Si limita ad andarsene senza aggiungere nulla ed io mi metto il braccio sugli occhi sospirando insofferente.   
Adesso vedi se non ho rovinato tutto.   
\- Karim... - Chiamo subito. - KARIM! - Lo rincorro scattando subito perché non posso certo permettere che un muro di imbarazzo si innalzi. Forse l’ho gestita male, ma dovevo fare un passo avanti, mi ero prefissato di farlo.   
Karim si chiude in bagno ed io inizio a bussare come se dovessi buttare giù la porta, alla fine la sua voce si sente dall’altra parte. Bassa, piano e tirata.   
\- Sto bene... - Dice poi.   
\- Allora apri. - Insisto io.   
\- Lasciami tempo. -   
\- Non è successo nulla. - Anche se non è vero.   
\- Lo devo capire da solo cos’è successo. - Sospiro e appoggio la fronte in mezzo alle mani.   
\- È così importante? -   
\- Per me lo è. - Scuoto la testa e mi giro di schiena sempre rimanendo appoggiato alla porta chiusa.   
\- Non voglio una porta fra noi. - Dico in entrambi i sensi.   
\- Non ci sarà. -   
Scuoto ancora la testa senza crederci.   
\- Certo, come no... - Rispondo infatti.   
A questo punto apre a sorpresa e sbuca prima che io cada all’indietro. Mi giro verso di lui e lo guardo meravigliato ed ansioso. Lui è estremamente imbarazzato, si morde di nuovo la bocca ma rimane abbastanza calmo e con coraggio mi guarda negli occhi.  
\- Abbiamo fatto tante cose insieme, questa non era mai successa. Mi hai preso contropiede. - Dice calmo a tu per tu. Karim è molto coraggioso alla fine. È scappato. Due secondi, e poi eccolo qua che affronta subito tutto. Io sono stato molto più lungo e lento. Molto molto di più. Anche se non mi aspetto si risolva tutto subito, però ho il sospetto che non ci metteremo molto.   
\- E cosa ne pensi? - Chiedo senza espormi anche se dovrei farlo. Sono io quello con le idee chiare che voleva scoprirsi. Ma forse l’ho fatto abbastanza.   
Lui piega la testa pensieroso e abbassa lo sguardo sul mio inguine coperto, io arrossisco.   
\- Che è stato shoccante ed interessante. - Sorpreso lo guardo.   
\- In-Interessante? - Chiedo convinto di aver capito male. Lui ridacchia ed annuisce per poi andare oltre. Ed ecco che torna illeggibile in certi modi.   
A volte non mi fa arrivare a lui. Sospiro e sollevo gli occhi al cielo. Ed io che mi facevo scrupoli.   
Chissà se me lo sbatto contro il muro e me lo scopo se continua a fare l’enigmatico per difendersi chissà da cosa?   
Vedrai se non lo faccio.   
Vedrai caro mio!   



End file.
